


Waiting

by Trobadora



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There is a difference between waiting and waiting.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/gifts).



There is a difference between waiting and waiting.

Jack Harkness waits: He chooses his place, a Rift in space and time, and for 140 years he waits. For the Doctor, for the answers he needs.

And yet, he isn't waiting.

He doesn't look towards the Rift each day. His eyes don't search for a blue box with every glance. A leather jacket, a shock of blonde hair may turn his head, but his heart and mind are full with another woman, another man, children growing up, the latest crisis.

His life is not on hold. He isn't waiting. He lives to the fullest.

But when that blue box appears, he still runs after it without a second thought.


End file.
